User blog:Holokami/Character Sheet: Bela-fiora
Bela-fiora is one of the fighting instructors at the First Psychic School, and Lumi's first fighting instructor when she was chasing after Michelle. She's a master of Kuka-mahken, and a lover of dancing. Appearance Bela has long, brilliant blonde hair, and vivid red eyes. She always wears red dresses for dancing and combat. Personality WIP Background Born in Psychena around just under 5000 years ago, she was always drawn by the School of Glamour as a child Powers Bela is a very skillful and respectably powerful psychena. She's a master in seemingly all forms of combat and dance, and is especially a master of Kuka-mahken- a devastating fighting style which is common in Psychena. As a psychena, Bela possesses all the usually powers and abilities which come with being one, and as a banished psychena, has learnt to corporealize and use telekinesis. *Corporealization *Full-Formed Psychic Energy Physiology *Non-Corporeal Form *Psychic Energy Manipulation *Psychic Shield *Telekinesis *Telepathy Bela has trained all her life in dance, combat, and her powers, unifying them all together with beauty and grace. She can handle her own in combat very well, and can adapt to any combat style or type she finds herself against. *Body Language Analysis *Combat Adaptation *Dance Combat *Multi-Focus *Performance Art Intuition *Superhuman Dancing *Supernatural Combat *Teleportation 'Kuka-mahken' Kuka-mahken is the most common fighting style on psychena, though is notoriously difficult to even manage, let alone master, when physicality is involved. Kuka-mahken is a fighting style which is built around the natural physiology of the psychena, one which allows them to move through space either instantaneously, or at unbelievable speed. Since the psychena aren't physical beings naturally, they don't need to "hit" each other, and thus, one of Kuka-mahken's core principles is teleporting. They train their ability to teleport to become flawless and fluid, to the point you might not even be able to tell they're doing it- every punch, kick, side-step, simply every movement is teleporting. *Isoportation *Teleportation Combat The next thing about Kuka-mahken is once again, due to the nature of psychena, physical hits can't be dealt or received, so Kuka-mahken employs psychic energy and mental attacks as a way of striking the target to either stun them, paralyze them, knock them out, or kill them. *Mental Attacks *Paralysis Inducement *Psychic Aura By combining the speeds of teleportation with psychic attacks, both of which are natural to psychena, a devastating fighting style emerges, one which is not only immensely difficult to defeat as a nonpsychena, but also equally difficult to master when you're a physical being. Since the banished psyhena still possess their psychic energy natures even when corporealized, they can still use Kuka-mahken effectively, and with the use of telekinesis, add physical strikes to their mental attacks. *Enhanced Strike *Telekinetic Combat Lumi Faraday and her daught Rachael are thus far the only known Humans who have ever learnt, and even mastered, Kuka-mahken. Bela is the one who taught Lumi, and Lumi taught Rachael. Trivia WIP Themes WIP Category:Blog posts Category:Character Sheet